The Big Bad Beard
The Big Bad Beard is the leader of the Honcho Sombrero Clan. He is the boss of the special mission, The Inevitable Is Unavoidable Without A Razor and appears on Round 60. He walks down the track, and is not rebellious with his track restrictions unlike others in his clan. Statistics Health: 7500. AD: 2 (Takes two less damage per attack). Speed: Red Bloon. Immunities: Immunity to Cold Based Attacks, But 3x Damage from Sharp Projectiles. (His beard suffers from those). Round: 60. Active Abilities Laser Beam: Fires a twin laser beam attack straight forward from his sunglasses. Deals 3 damage to all towers hit, and has infinite range and pierce. Common attack. Scowl: Grimaces, and makes all towers nearby attack 25% slower, but he also moves 20% slower as well. Pistol Shot: Turns toward a tower, stops moving, and fires a shot at it. Deals 12 damage, but only to one tower. It also doesn't occur too often. Uncommon. Summon Clanmates: Calls four members of the Honcho Sombrero Clan to stand on each side of him. Damage done by The Big Bad Beard is increased by 10%, and cannot be hurt until the four minions are dead. Uncommon. Gamma Ray: A much more powerful version of the Laser Beam, and has a 1/20 chance of happening if Laser Beam's chance of attacking failed. Deals 7 damage to all caught in the much larger, green laser, and lasts 3 seconds. Puts a Damage Over Time Effect on them that deals 3 damage over 6 seconds. Very Rare. Boom Stick: Throws a bomb, that attempts to land by a clump of towers, and explodes five seconds later, dealing 5 damage to all caught in the blast. Common attack. Call of the Beard: Increases damage and speed by 20% temporarily, but increases damage taken by 50%. Rare chance. Gravity Bomb: Illegal device stolen by the Honcho Sombrero Clan. Pulls all unfortunate towers in the explosion toward its center, explodes dealing 8 damage, and then flinging them somewhere else on the map. Buildings and stationary machines (such as the Heli-Pad and Monkey Ace Station) are unaffected. Uncommon. Missile Strike: Pulls out a button, and presses it. A swarm of missiles will fire out in eight directions from him(like a Tack Shooter), and anything they hit will suffer 9 damage, as well as all nearby towers suffering 8 damage. Rare attack. The missiles will do nothing except fly off screen if they miss everything. Stun Barrage: A much more insane version of Missile Strike that has a 1/10 chance of happening if Missile Strike's chance fails. There are eight missiles still, but these spiral out from him and anything hit will still only take 13 damage, but also be unable to attack for 5 seconds. Subsequent towers take 8 damage and only get shocked for 3 seconds at best. Last Ditch Effort: At 100 health, throws out four bombs at once that all deal 20 damage, and have massive AoE. Passive Abilities Cold Immunity: As discussed before, anything related to cold or ice will not effect him, as his incredible beard keeps him warm. Frantic: As his health gets lower, he attacks faster. By 500 he'll be frantically throwing out everything he can in a panic. Extras -Every 500 health he loses, his beard looks more and more shaved. -Upon death, he falls face first to the ground, gets up, and you can see he has lost his beard. He then runs away to see another day, and hopefully grow his beard back. -Appearance: He is a monkey (like the rest of the group) who has a cowboy-like outfit on, and a very large beard that circles around his mouth in a moustache as well and is so thick you can't see through it. It goes down to his chest. He has dark sunglasses, and a tall cowboy hat. Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Immune Bosses